<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuestra Primera Navidad by Alexmir04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241022">Nuestra Primera Navidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexmir04/pseuds/Alexmir04'>Alexmir04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, celebración de navidad, disparos, sala de emergencia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexmir04/pseuds/Alexmir04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un one shot de Maya y Carina celebrando su primera Navidad. Hay un poco de angustia, pero con final feliz¡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nuestra Primera Navidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola a todos¡. Como me encanta esta pareja de la ficción (y quien sabe de la vida real), me anime a escribir y publicar esto. Es primera vez que hago esto por aqui, agradezco sus comentarios¡.¡..Feliz Navidad¡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya estaba deseando que terminara su turno pronto ese día. Tenía planes con su esposa Carina, iban a tomar unos tragos en la noche, cenar distinto ese día. Se lo merecían por la semana ajetreada que tuvo Carina en el hospital, turnos de 24 horas que se extendieron a más de eso, lo que se tradujo a que sólo pudieron verse unas dos veces durante toda la semana.<br/>Además de eso, esa semana cumplían tres meses de casadas. Luego de vivir juntas por casi dos años, Carina y Maya, por sorprendente que sonara, se propusieron matrimonio una a la otra y sin ninguna sospecha de las intenciones de cada una. Fue una ocasión inolvidable para cada una, mostraron sus anillos casi al mismo tiempo y pidiéndose matrimonio.<br/>Dejaron transcurrir casi dos meses desde esa proposición simultánea, y se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla, con solo sus amigos cercanos y familiares: Andrew, el hermano de Carina; la madre y el hermano de Maya, con quienes había reiniciado su relación familiar. Y por supuesto, sus amigos de trabajo, los más allegados a ambas mujeres.<br/>-“Hey Capitana Bishop-DeLuca, tenemos grandes planes para hoy entonces?”, preguntó Victoria entrando a la oficina de Maya.<br/>-“Tenemos?, responde Maya con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios. “Que yo recuerde mi esposa se llama Carina DeLuca y no Victoria Huhgues.<br/>-“Oh vamos Maya, me dejaras sola y abandonada un viernes en la noche?..puedo tomar fotos de tu celebración con tu sexy esposa, editarlas, subirlas a tus redes sociales..Serán gratos recuerdos que requieren de un profesional para capturarlos; y con ese equipo de última generación que te dio Carina, puedes fotografiar los planetas amiga”.<br/>Maya había perdido su equipo celular en un incendio recientemente;  y con todas las complicaciones de trabajo durante la semana no había tenido tiempo de comprar un nuevo teléfono móvil.  Carina, a través de un paciente que era dueño de una tienda de equipos electrónicos, logró adquirir para su esposa uno de los equipos más modernos.<br/>-“Olvídalo Vic, esta noche sólo somos mi Diosa italiana y yo. Aunque, Iremos a tomar unas copas en Joe´s primero, ya sabes, “Vino blanco y whiskey”, y luego vamos a otro lugar a cenar. Puedes ir con nosotras a tomar en Joe´s, pero luego desapareceremos de tu vista”.<br/>“Bueno, por lo menos tendré un rato de compañía humana”, dijo de manera dramática Victoria. Esta bien, ya que insiste en que te acompañe, lo haré amiga”.<br/>-“Oh, eres tan amable Vic”, expresó Maya sonriendo.<br/>///<br/>Carina estaba contando también el tiempo que faltaba para culminar su turno. Sus planes con Maya prometían para esta noche. <br/>Era muy feliz con su esposa. Habían tenido algunos tropiezos en su relación, Maya es una persona muy cerrada de sentimientos, pero desde que estaban juntas había progresado mucho. Le enviaba mensajes a diario diciéndole cuanto la quería, así como cuando llevaba algún paciente al hospital, siempre se escapaba unos minutos para ir a ver a Carina. Aún tenía que trabajar más con ella en el asunto de que no le decía cuando se sentía mal por algún incidente en el trabajo, la rubia prefería tragarse sus rabias antes de desahogarse con Carina; aún así, la doctora lograba siempre saber cuando algo afectaba a la capitana.<br/>Faltando apenas menos de una hora para culminar oficialmente su turno, Carina recibió una llamada para que bajara a emergencia, estaban ingresando a una joven con complicaciones en el embarazo. “No puede ser..Falta tan poco para irme.. dannazione!”, pensó la obstetra. Bajó lo más rápido posible para atender a la paciente y desocuparse para ir a su cita con su esposa.   <br/>///<br/>Maya y Victoria llegaron al bar a la hora prevista. Antes de salir de la estación,  había recibido un mensaje de Carina de que estaría atendiendo un paciente que ingresó de emergencia, pero que esperaba salir a la hora para su cita. “No tomes mucho sin mí, y recuerda que tú manejaras de regreso. Besos mi Amore”, le escribió Carina. Maya sonrió ante el mensaje de su esposa, y obedeciendo las instrucciones dadas por su médico favorito, sólo pidió una cerveza mientras la esperaba.<br/>Maya mira su teléfono y mentalmente cuenta el tiempo de retraso de su amada.“Carina está retrasada en más de 30 minutos. Y no ha respondido mi último mensaje enviado”, dijo Maya a Vic un poco  preocupada por la tardanza de su esposa.<br/>“Seguro la emergencia que le llegó antes de terminar su turno se complicó más de lo que pensamos. Suele suceder con frecuencia Maya; no desesperes, en un momento tu Diosa italiana hará su triunfal llegada”, dijo jocosa Victoria.<br/>“Sólo digo que ella suele encontrar la manera de avisarme con alguno de sus internos si va a tardar más de lo habitual, sobretodo cuando tenemos planes como hoy”.<br/>No habían transcurridos más de 15 minutos de eso cuando Jo Wilson, cirujana y amiga de Carina en el hospital, entró muy rápido al bar. Se le notaba preocupada. Estaba buscando a Maya. Necesitaba ubicarla de inmediato. Carina la necesita.<br/>Victoria reconoció a Jo en cuanto la vió entrar, y esta comenzó a caminar de manera rápida en el lugar, mirando a todos lados,  como buscando a alguien. “Oye Maya, no es esa Jo Wilson, la cirujana del Gray-Sloan?”. Maya giró su cabeza hacia donde Victoria le señaló, y enseguida identificó a Jo, y no sabe porque, pero al ver su rostro, Maya supo que algo andaba mal.<br/>Se levantó de su asiento y fue al encuentro de la mujer. Ésta al ver a Maya, suspiró y su rostro cambió de inmediato.”Maya, al fin te encuentro. Debemos ir al hospital de inmediato”. Maya sintió que su estomago se contrajo del miedo al escuchar a Jo.”¿Dónde está Carina¡?..”Le sucede algo?”..el rostro de Jo se transformo en una máscara de preocupación, no contestó de inmediato a las preguntas; sopesando sus palabras antes de responder. “Carina tuvo que atender a una paciente que llegó con complicaciones con su embarazo, al parecer la situación era peor de lo aparentaba y la chica llegó con el bebé ya muerto”. “Entonces?..dijo Maya ya un poco desesperada. “El padre de la chica tenía un arma, y amenazó a los médicos con disparar si el bebé y su hija no estuvieran bien”. <br/>Cuando Maya escuchó lo del arma y las amenazas a los médicos empezó a sentirse mal..”Qué pasó con Carina, Jo?..ella está bien, no es asi?..<br/>“Maya…Carina recibió tres disparos..está en cirugía en estos momentos. Debemos ir al hospital….ella…ella  perdió mucha sangre..debemos ir de inmediato”.<br/>El Gray-Sloan está a pocas cuadras del bar, Maya no pensó en nada sólo en su esposa en cuanto Jo le dijo lo que sucedió.. salió corriendo en dirección al hospital; Victoria y Jo no pudieron alcanzarla a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Al llegar, entró por la emergencia buscando de manera frenética algún rostro conocido que pudiera decirle algo de Carina. “Maya ¡”, la Dra. Teddy Altman vió a la capitana entrar en la emergencia de manera abrupta, sabía porque estaba allí.<br/>-“Carina está en cirugía, voy al quirófano..tranquila Maya, dos de los disparos  no representan peligro para su vida…”…<br/>”Dos de ellos!”?,pensó Maya…fueron tres Teddy..y el tercer disparo?..ella está bien, verdad?...<br/>-“Lo recibió en el abdomen, no sé la magnitud del daño, pero ella está en las mejores manos, Meredith y Miranda están operándola”…<br/>-“Hoy íbamos a celebrar 3 meses de casadas..hicimos reservaciones para cenar en un restaurante italiano muy elegante, a Carina le encanta ese sitio..luego nos iríamos a bailar..y luego a casa..”…la mente de Maya no lograba procesar lo que había sucedido, aún estaba pensando en que llegarían tarde a su cena de aniversario…No podía moverse, no hasta que viera la hermosa sonrisa de su esposa diciéndole que todo estaría bien…<br/>-“Maya, podemos ir a esperar en la sala especial para familiares”, le dijo Teddy..En ese momento, Victoria llega al hospital. “Dime Maya, como esta Carina?, pregunta Vic. “Está en el quirófano, Meredith y Miranda la están operando, le dispararon 3 veces Vic, 3 veces!..”..puedes creerlo!?..3 malditos disparos a mi Carina!..”..Maya se derrumbó en llanto, sus lágrimas caen de sus ojos como llamaradas vivas..<br/>-“Quieres que llame a alguien más Maya?..Su hermano, Andrew, debe saber ya, me imagino”, dice Victoria.<br/>-“No lo sé, no sé nada de él, creo que está de viaje..Necesito verla Victoria, necesito ver si Carina esta bien..Debe estar asustada..”..Maya no podía dejar de llorar, necesitaba saber como estaba su esposa..Carina no podía dejarla sola, simplemente no podía hacerlo..cómo se supone que iba a seguir sin ella a su lado?... <br/>Se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera, mientras Teddy iba a la sala de cirugía a averiguar mas sobre el estado de Carina.<br/>Dos largas horas pasaron desde que estaban en la sala. La puerta se abrió. Miranda y Meredith, junto con Amelia, entraron. Maya vió sus rostros y no supo descifrar si eran buenas noticias o malas..<br/>“Diganme, cómo esta mi Carina?, exigió Maya.<br/>Miranda comenzó a explicarle a Maya la operación y el alcance de las heridas de la obstetra, “Maya, Carina fue alcanzada por tres disparos, uno en el hombro, otro en su muslo derecho. Ambas heridas no representan ningún peligro para su salud”. Maya dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.<br/>“Una bala le dio en el estomago. Causó lesiones en su hígado, pero no de gravedad, logramos estabilizar el sangrado interno y reparar la herida. Ella estará bien Maya, va a recuperarse, y con un buen cuidado y suficiente reposo, la tendremos de vuelta muy pronto en los pasillos de este hospital”, indicó Miranda.<br/>Jamás en su vida Maya había sentido tanto alivio luego de escuchar a Miranda. <br/>“Necesito verla”.<br/>///<br/>Carina estaba aún dormida por el efecto de la anestesia. Los médicos le dijeron a Maya que por la magnitud de sus heridas el descanso le vendría bien para su recuperación.<br/>“Perdimos la reservación para tu elegante restaurant italiano, mi amore. Pero, te prometo, que tan pronto te recuperes, iremos..y luego, tal vez, si te portas bien y no te excedes con el vino en la cena, te llevaré a bailar.” Mientras le hablaba, Maya entrelazo su mano con la de su esposa. No pudo contener las lágrimas mientras veía a su esposa en esa cama de hospital, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y sin la bella sonrisa que siempre la cautiva.<br/>///<br/>La Dra. DeLuca Bishop recibió el alta médica casi 2 semanas luego del incidente en la sala de emergencia del hospital. Su recuperación iba a pasos agigantados, pero su “enfermera particular” no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.<br/>“Maya, me siento bien. Puedo caminar un poco dentro de la casa, tomar un baño rápido por mí misma. Puedes quedarte tranquila cariño. Ve a la estación a cumplir con tu trabajo. No me moveré de aquí”, dijo Carina de manera sonriente a su esposa, quien estaba intranquila y nerviosa porque ya se habían agotados sus días de permiso para cuidar a Carina.<br/>“Puedo ir un rato y regresar al mediodía, así puedo hacer el almuerzo y atenderte”, le comenta Maya, “no tengo problema con eso Cari...a menos que te moleste que te atienda,?”<br/>Carina puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla decir eso, no pudo más que sonreír al ver a su esposa con el ceño fruncido y evidentemente un poco molesta porque no la dejaba atenderla.<br/>“No es eso Maya..es sólo que me siento bien y puedo darte un poco de respiro con esto..Necesitas ir a tu trabajo”. Se quedaron mirándose una a la otra por varios minutos..”Ok. Iré a trabajar. Pero, espero que me mantengas informada cada hora, de lo contrario regresaré a casa”, le dijo Maya dudando de su decisión. “Faltan tres semanas para Navidad y quiero que estés totalmente recuperada. Será nuestra primera Navidad como matrimonio. Quiero celebrarlo, y ahora con mayor deseo luego de lo que te pasó, si?.” Carina se sintió emocionada con las palabras de su esposa, ya que Maya no fue nunca una persona de celebrar las festividades navideñas; ahora, es otra cosa. “Estaremos bien amore, lo prometto “. Se acercó a darle un beso antes de que se fuera a la estación. <br/>“Sabes?, me siento tan bien que ya podemos dejar el celibato en el que estamos desde que salí del hospital, no te parece?, dijo Carina de manera picara.<br/>”Absolutamente no”, dijo Maya sorprendiendo a su esposa. “Aún no tendremos sexo Carina, no estás totalmente recuperada. Así que aleja esos planes que tienes en mente. No sucederá. Pórtate bien.”. Ni Maya se creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba 100% segura de que no iba a controlarse teniendo sexo con su esposa, podía lastimarla en sus heridas, así que prefirió no arriesgarse. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y salió al trabajo. Carina quedó desconcertada con la actitud de Maya. “Ella es imparable en la cama, y ahora no quiere tener sexo?. Non capisco<br/>///<br/>Se acercaba la Navidad y Maya se sentía muy feliz e impaciente por los planes que tenía para Carina. Había contactado al restaurante italiano donde iban a celebrar su aniversario cuando sucedió el atentado a Carina. Iban a prepararle una cena especial, con entrega en su casa. Sólo tenía que hacer que Carina estuviera fuera de la casa un buen rato mientras ella hacía arreglos en la casa. Para eso había hablado con Amelia, le pidió que llamara a Carina para una “supuesta” consulta ginecológica especial en el  hospital para una paciente.<br/>“Vas al hospital hoy, nena?. Es Navidad..¡”, le dice Maya a su esposa tratando de parecer lo mas sorprendida posible. “Te juro, mi amore, que no pude decirle que no a Amelia...me insistió tanto en que necesitaba que fuera a ver a esa paciente. Iré en unos minutos, veré a la chica y regresaré de inmediato. Ni notaras que estaré fuera unas pocas horas, si?”, dijo una preocupada Carina. Realmente quería estrangular a Amelia, mira que pedirle que fuera a ver un paciente en su día libre y encima es Navidad..!<br/>“Esta bien, pero trata de estar temprano en casa, si?..es Navidad cariño, tenemos planes para cenar”, le comenta Maya pareciendo preocupada por esa supuesta consulta. “Lo haré”, contestó Carina sellando sus labios con su esposa en un beso.<br/>///<br/>“Maya mi ucciderà (Maya va a matarme)”, se repetía internamente Carina mientras iba en taxi a su casa. Eran las 10 de la noche y había prometido llegar mucho antes a casa para la cena de Navidad. Tanto que se molestaba con Maya porque colocaba su trabajo por encima de su relación, y ahora ella hacía lo mismo. Al menos pudo darse un baño y cambiarse su uniforme antes de regresar a casa.<br/>Al llegar y abrir la puerta de casa notó que todo estaba semi-oscuro. Sólo estaba encendida la luz del comedor. <br/>“Hola”, le dijo Maya a su esposa parada al lado de la mesa perfectamente arreglada para una cena, y  quien extrañamente no se mostraba preocupada por la hora en que estaba llegando Carina a casa. Por cierto, estaba hermosísima con un pantalón negro ceñido a su bien formado cuerpo, combinado con una blusa de manga larga y escote pronunciaba que resaltaba su bien proporcionado busto. Carina no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.<br/>“Lo siento tanto cariño, no pude salir antes, la paciente de Amelia llegó muy tarde y luego…”Carina no demoró en explicarle a Maya ..<br/>”shh…shh….tranquila mi amor, no hay problema, aún estamos a tiempo para la cena”, le dice una muy ruiseña Maya a su esposa, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Carina frunció el ceño ante la pasividad de Maya. “En serio no estás enojada conmigo por llegar tarde?”..eso realmente es un milagro navideño, pensó Carina. <br/>“No, no lo estoy. Porque, veras mi amor, necesitaba que llegaras un poco tarde ya que la cena que encargué llegaría a eso de las 9, y como es de tu restaurante italiano favorito tenía que asegurarme de que trajeran todo a la hora prevista. Amelia realmente me ayudó mucho hoy distrayéndote con su paciente imaginario; sólo que no contamos que iba a ingresar alguien con un caso verdadero para ti. Pero, no importa, porque ya estás aquí, y vamos a disfrutar nuestra primera cena navideña como una pareja felizmente casada”. <br/>Carina estaba emocionada y sorprendida con lo que su hermosa esposa le dijo sobre lo del paciente..”¿No tenía un paciente que atender?..Todo fue un invento tuyo y de Amelia?”..<br/>”Nop..y..sip…Ven, vamos a comer”..Maya extendió sus manos hacia Carina y la llevó hasta la mesa, explicándole de una manera dulce y muy feliz los platos que había encargado para cenar…”Tenemos de entrada Antipasto italiano, luego seguimos con una deliciosa Sopa Minestrone, y de postre..” Maya mostró su mejor picardía al llegar al postre..”un clásico Panettone... Claro, si quieres podemos luego hacer una variación del postre hacia algo más americano..”, dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.<br/>“Ok, Capitana Bishop, pensaré lo de extensión del postre luego de degustar la comida…realmente tengo hambre..¡”, comentó una muy feliz Carina arrastrando a su esposa a sus brazos para darle un profundo beso. “Te amo, Maya”.<br/>“No más de lo que yo te amo a ti, Carina”, expresó Maya.<br/>///<br/>Para Carina la cena navideña italiana organizada por su esposa fue especial. No sólo porque se trataba de platos típicos de su país natal, seleccionados por su esposa estadounidense; sino también porque este año consolidó su relación con la persona que más ha amado en su vida a través de su casamiento, su capitana de bomberos. Además de ello,  estar en peligro de muerte por el incidente en la sala de emergencia hace poco más de un mes,  le ha hecho ver las cosas de manera más práctica. <br/>Habían cenado conversando de muchas cosas al azar, riendo, tomando vino italiano de la mejor cosecha que Maya pudo obtener en las tiendas especializadas. <br/>“Entonces…creo que  llegamos al postre, Dra. Deluca…”.<br/>Carina miró el rostro de su esposa y sólo pensó en lo afortunada que era y lo agradecida que estaba con la vida por estar disfrutando ese momento con su persona especial. Lágrimas salieron espontáneamente de sus ojos, provocando que Maya se levantará preocupada de su asiento para acunar con sus manos el rostro de Carina..”qué sucede amor, porqué lloras?”…<br/>“Sono lacrime di felicitá, amore mio.. sono lacrime di felicitá..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>